1. Field
The embodiments relate to mounting assemblies for rolls of webs and to method of loading and/or unloading rolls.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following patent documents are made of record: U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,818; U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,189; U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,494; U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,452; U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,549; U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,465; U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,690; U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,915; U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,174; U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,247; U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,058; U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,270; U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,544; U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,517; U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,604; U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,622; U.S. 2005/0258301; EPO 0 360 400; German OS 37 23 592 A1; German OS 199 13 100 A1; Japan 62-167919; Japan 4-6009; Japan 4-45043; Japan 6-72597; Japan 2-110055; Japan 2-233442; Japan 2-249845; Japan 10-181964; and Japan 11-139638.